Foot Loose
by Fuzzy Afro
Summary: A Hero X Heroine fic. Parker has an embaressing secret and Travis is going to make sure he finds out! Travis/Parker Yaoi/slash


It was a weekend ritual between the two, a time to unwind and enjoy each other's friendship. They would have a few drinks and tell a few stories. Many a time they stayed up till dawn, laughing and reminiscing about the days of ciel soul hunting, the days when Parker and Travis were on opposite sides of the fray. This particular night had them talking about when they first met each other.

"I still cannot believe that you kissed me, Travis!" Parker spoke with laugh in his voice. "Of all the things you could do to an injured kid. Do you do first aid? Healing magic? Nope. Just a face full of cross-dressing tongue as I slip into unconsciousness."

"Oh, come on now. Don't tell me you didn't like it at the time!" Travis said with a wolfish grin. "In fact, I'm surprised you didn't like it more when you found out I was really a guy."

Parker choked on his drink. "W-what!?" He said, sputtering for air. "What would make you think that!?"

"Well, it's always the nice ones who have the strangest kinky desires. Walk an old lady across the road by day; get off from the smell she left on your hand by night."

Parker gawked at Travis's smug grin. That blonde beauty always knew how to floor him! Too shocked for words, he could only stare at older man as he continued his charade of awkward conversation, not that it ever bothered Travis' how uncomfortable he made Parker. If the vampire didn't know any better, he would think that Travis' enjoyed the look of horror on his face!

"Actually, this has got me curious." Parker braced himself for whatever he was to say, knowing full well what Travis' was like. "Tell me, what kind of kinks _do_ you have?"

Bracing be damned, Parker couldn't repress the shock he felt from the bluntness of the question. Mind you, it seemed a bit better from what he said about getting your jollies off of old lady smell, but still. "You want to know what kind of kinks I have. Are you insane!?" Parker yelled with a fierce blush on his face.

"Nope, just bored and curious as all hell to see what you got to hide."

Parker couldn't hide the blush that swarmed his face and was creeping down his neck. Pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them, he stayed silent.

"Aw, Parky, don't be embarrassed! This is just between us, okay? You know how I get when I want to know something." Travis gave him a small, playful punch on the shoulder. He didn't want to scare off the poor kid!

A few more moments of silence passed when a quiet mutter came from the small framed boy. "Hmm? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that." Travis said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, a playful grin evident on his face.

"You're going to laugh at me..." Parker said in a small whisper.

"I promise I won't laugh. If I do, God help me, I'll go and be Casina's bitch!" The word 'Again' echoed in Travis' mind.

"You will! Unmei said she promised, but she still laughed! She wouldn't even leave it alone after that!" Parker looked off. Only five months ago he had been in a relationship with the cat girl, but it crumpled when he gave in and told her his secret desire. "Even when I gave in to her fantasy, she wouldn't even CONSIDER trying it out."

"Her fantasy? Well, you can't leave me in the dark about this one!" Travis was on a roll for juicy tim bits of information tonight! Mind you, he didn't have any ill feelings for the guy. In fact, he adored the soft spoken, always doing the right thing, Parker. He just had a curiosity for things he shouldn't know about.

"Well, let's just say it involved a canary outfit and her wanting me to call her 'A bad, bad, pooty cat.' I refuse to go into details... I can't even watch Looney Tunes the same way again after that."

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I won't make fun of you OR rape your childhood." Travis assured him. "I'm not Unmei; I'm everyone's favourite bisexual and your best bud! You've got to remember that!" Parker still seemed uneasy. Travis was going to change that. "I'll even sweeten the deal and indulge you in it, if that makes you feel any better."

It didn't seem possible for the blush on Parker's face to go a deeper shade of red... and it didn't because that would be silly and probably not very healthy for the poor boy. He became very aware of the warmth from the blondes arm. He never considered the possibility of being with another man, but he was for the most part an open minded, if not easily embarrassed guy. Plus, it could be his only opportunity to finally make his dream a reality! Quietly, he worked up the nerve to look Travis in the eyes.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. You're not going to get hurt from this; emotionally, at least. I don't know what you want yet so I can't make any promises about any physical stuff." Silently, Travis wondered what he was getting himself into. All he had wanted to know was his friend's kink! What if it was something _really _bad? What if it was scat? Oh dear God, not scat; he had enough of that with Casina! As he was quietly praying, Parker finally spoke.

"I..." Parker looked away. "I like feet. I like feet like you wouldn't believe."

Travis felt a rush of relief sweep over him. That's all? A pretty common fetish, he'll give him that, but still odd enough that he can see why he got laughed at. "Aw, you had me worrying Parker! I thought it was going to be bad!"

"You don't think it's funny?"

"The only thing funny about it is that you made such a big deal out of it, you cheeky monkey! So how do want to do this, hmm?"

His heart pounding, Parker looked at his friend. He had a serious look on his face and was already taking off his pants. "Uh... just take off your shoes and socks, please, and lay on the couch if you could."

"Here, I'll make it easier." Getting up from the couch, Travis took off the cushions and pulled out a bed from it. "Always be prepared; have a pull-out couch in every room!" Travis said with a bounce in his voice. "Would it be okay if I wash my feet first, though? They've been in my shoes all day and they must reek to high heaven."

"N-no, that's okay! It's... better this way."

"Well, whatever floats your boat." Travis said as he crawled onto the bed, his feet on full display. Parker marvelled at the glorious pair of feet before him. They must have been a size 12, maybe even 13! A small bit of peach fuzz laid on each of the big toes. He could see bits of lint from the socks between each of delicious toes. Travis laid there on the bed in nothing but his boxers. He was interested to see what Parker would do; so far he just stared at them, totally mesmerized.

Parker carefully started to feel each foot. Starting with the heel and moving towards the arch, he felt every inch of the rough, then soft flesh. He was already starting to breathe heavily and was growing more excited by the second. After a few moments of tracing and feeling up Travis' feet, he buried his nose into the toes and took a long sniff. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed.

Travis remained quiet as the vampire sniffed and rubbed his face across his feet. It felt strange, the rubbing and the soft touches. It was strange, but good. He was starting to think that this was a very good decision to let Parker do what he pleased with his feet. His train of thought was broken when Parker flicked his tongue in between his toes, swirling his tongue and sucking. A small gasp escaped the blonde's throat. Parker licked and nipped the big toe, chewing slightly on a callus. He worked his way down to the arch where he put his mouth around it and started to suck. Travis was making small noises as the sensation run through his body. He was getting hard to the point it was hard to ignore.

Parker ran a long lick on the heel of Travis' foot, savouring the taste. He then moved back out and suckled on each of the toes. Travis' couldn't stop himself from stroking his member in the rhythm of the sucks, panting heavily. He swirled his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum around. Trembling, he felt himself get closer to release. Parker looked up at his friend; he wasn't about to let him finish so soon. Reaching up, he knocked away his hand from his length. "What do you think you're doing?" Travis gasped.

"I don't want you to be done yet. I still got something I want to do."

"Fine, but you better hurry up!" He rasped. "It better be worth it or I'm going to go ahead and come right now!"

Parker felt hesitant. Would it really matter if he was spent for what he wanted to do? He would just have to go with it. He continued to licking and soon, the foot was gleaming with saliva. Parker pried himself off of the feet and stood up. Pulling down his pants, he let his erection free. Travis' was impressed. He was pretty big for a little guy. Parker quietly said; "I, um... want you to put it inside me."

"What? You want my dick, 'cause that can definitely be arranged!"

"No! I want your foot."

Travis was quiet for a moment. "There is no way it's going to fit. If anything, you will _not_ be walking right for a couple days."

"I'm a vampire, I'll be fine. I can take a lot more than any human can."

Travis hesitated. He had let Parker suck on his feet, so why not this? It'll be an experiment; if he hates it, he'll know for future reference. "Alright Parker, I better not regret this, got it?" Parker scrambled up onto the bed and positioned himself opposite of Travis, bending over. Travis scooped up his pants and found a bottle of lube he carried around whenever he went out drinking. Never did he believe that he would be using it for his _foot_ of all things. After preparing his foot, he slowly tested Parker's tight entrance with his big toe. A soft pant came from the younger man as he eased the toe into him.

It was an awkward position for Travis, but he was going to go through with this, uncomfortable or not. When he believed Parker was ready, he tried to get the rest of the toes inside. Doing so proved difficult enough that he had to use his hands to help slide them in. The sounds the vampire made showed that it was worth it, though it looked painful from Travis' perspective. He carefully pushed forward until it was up to the beginning of the arch. "More..." Parker rasped out. He could hardly take it. It was so big and he was being stretched so much and he had never in his life felt something like this! He wanted to push the limits and he wanted that foot up his ass so much he would do anything.

Travis pushed onwards, enjoying the moans and whimpers coming from his friend. He soon got to the heel, when he started to push out. "Please... I want it all inside me. All of it, I need it so bad!" Parker yelled. He was a mess and he didn't care. With one final push, the entire foot was inside of him. He was stretched to his limits.

Travis' was panting so hard. It was beyond warm and so very tight. He could feel his toes pushed up against the colon and the slick form of fecal matter. He began to thrust his foot in and out while stroking himself in time. The only sounds in the room were the slick, squishy noises from the penetration and the pants and groans coming from the two. The vampire was dripping with sweat, the light from the single light bulb in the room reflecting off his skin like diamonds. He was going to ask Parker something, but whatever he was going to say was lost as he let out a lust filled groan. As he thrusted harder, his heel hit something slightly hard and small inside the vampire; something that made Parker shout out in ecstasy. Seeing the effect it had on him, Travis brought his heel down on his prostate over and over. It didn't take long before Parker came. He had never come so hard in his life; he couldn't hear or see for those few seconds. He could only feel. The tightness that Travis felt on his foot and the sound Parker made shot through him and pushed him over the edge. After a few moments, they both laid there, panting and covered in semen.

Travis pulled out of Parker, shaking with the after effects. Parker came up and licked his foot off of the remaining lube and the hints of shit between the toes. Travis pulled him up to lay next to him, planting a small kiss on his mouth. While irked from where the vamp's mouth had just been, he was used to the taste of feces, sadly, and didn't want to be rude to his young friend. "Great," Travis said with a small chuckle. "My first consensual kiss with you comes after I foot-fucked you."

"How romantic of you." Parker said, too tired to really care. He snuggled closer to him. "Thank you. I really... _really _enjoyed that."

"I'm surprised to say that I did as well." Travis yawned. Right before he drifted into sleep, he thought that next weekend, he was telling Parker about one of _his_ kinks.


End file.
